Jules Day
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Jules has an encounter with a gang and she takes matters into her own hands. Who needs back up anyways?


**HAHA. Okay, you know how Sam was like "I'll drop her off." In Last Dance? Well, I mean… what if he literally dropped her off and just kinda drove off. Hahaha.**

**I own nothing, Enjoy - Oneshot.**

"Okay, Its right up here, you ready?" Sam asked as they came towards the home of the two subjects.

"Yeah, Sure." Jules responded, already pissed off at him for what had happened earlier.

They pulled up to the curb and Jules jumped down from the passenger seat, her vest dropping with her shoulders.

"Keep your headset with you." Sam yelled from the window as he pulled away, leaving her outside the subject's apartment building, in the dark.

_Thanks for the protection._

She stood in the darkness for a few seconds, beginning to feel happy that she got to be alone, and could process her thoughts about what she had just said to Sam in the car.

_You broke up with him. Get over it. Move on._

The thoughts pondered through her head.

For the few seconds the rest of the team was riding around to find the taxi cab, she knew she had a few moments to waste. She sat down on the steps for just a second, then knew she needed to get to work.

Turning to go up the 2 other steps…

"Woah boys look what we have here." A guy with a hood approached her, followed by 2 other men with hoods that covered most of their faces.

She stepped down, placing her hand on her gun. It was so dark, she couldn't make out their faces, and they could hardly tell she was armed.

The lights of oncoming cars lit up the space between them.

"Boys looks like we have a cop, a girl cop." One of the guys said, it was a deep voice, but she could tell from experience it seemed like a younger male.

"Psh, guys I think we need to be put under arrest." The third male joked.

She didn't speak, she just kept full attention. All of a sudden the lead of the pack nodded at her, but she couldn't figure out why until someone grabbed onto the back of her vest. He covered her mouth, throwing her headset to the ground.

_Damn. Thanks a lot… team._

His hand across her mouth she used a technique she learned from being bullied by her older brothers when she was little.

"Damn!" The man behind her yelled as he jerked his hand back, it bleeding where she bit it. "Man she bit me!"

She jerked her gun from her holster. "DON'T MOVE!"

The guys stood staring at her, when she had her gun raised, but then again, you can only see 180 degrees at a time. The other 180 are left in blind spots.

Someone jerked on her vest from the back, she kicked backwards, feeling the tension of someone near her.

_Nice aim. _

"AHHH! Damn it!" A man yelled, rolling to ground.

"Anyone else want that!?" She yelled, seeing that all the men were standing with their hands raised in defeat. "Get your ass on the ground!"

All the men fell to the ground as she reached through her vest trying to find 4 sets of handcuffs, which she knew she always carried more than anyone else.

_Don't screw with Sierra one._

The guys sat handcuffed against the outside of the apartment building. She reached in her vest for her Blackberry.

"Strategic Response Unit."

"Winnie." She spoke, still holding her gun at the guys faces, them staring her down, knowing if they move she could easily blow their head off.

"Jules?" Winnie responded questioningly. "Why don't you have your radio?"

"Long story. Can you get me a few cars down at the subject's apartment."

"Um, sure. Do you want me to notify Team One?"

Jules thought for a second. "Nah, don't worry about them, they are busy. I got everything under control." She looked at the men's faces, proud of herself.

"Okay, sure. Jules?" Winnie asked once more.

"Is everything okay?"

"Trust me. Im okay." She stood in front of the men.

Tossing her phone back into her pocket, she sat down in front of the handcuffed guys who sat in a row. She already patted them down, they were unarmed.

"So, what exactly were you guys going to do?" She joked, holding her gun at eye level to all of them.

No response.

"Ah, the usual. Find a cop, take advantage of her, get arrested or shot, but it was all worth it, right?" She sat comfortably, holding her gun and watching the now helpless men light up every time a car went by.

_Wow, these guys are true winners. _

The guys looked at each other, now realizing what dumbasses they really were.

"Oh and for the record. I did shit like that when I was younger. Its pretty lame. I hope you guys like getting your ass kicked by a chick." She joked, standing up, seeing the police cars pull up to the scene.

"Constable." A police came towards her, with others running up, their guns drawn. "Are you okay?"

"Haha. Yeah. These guys are well- just take them on down to the station." She whispered, "They aren't the brightest gang if you know what I mean."

"Come on." A cop dragged the four men to 2 cars.

"See you later." A man called out.

"Shut up!" The cop yelled at him, throwing him into the car.

She laughed, still standing with the officer that had already approached her.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I think I can take care of things from here. Just call me if you need any more information. Oh and tell the guy with the bloody finger that I had braces for years, so I have a perfect bite. Oh and the guy that may be a bit swollen for a few days, I have brothers, and there is only one place to kick them when you want to take control." She joked, picking up her headset and watching the police cars drive off.

The officer watched in amazement as Jules just walked off with no worries.

_You go girl. _

"Jules? Jules?" Voices came through her headset.

"Yeah boss, Im here. My radio shut off, I fixed it." She lied, knowing Greg would find out about what happened.

"Okay, for a second there I was going to have to send someone to find you!" He laughed back.

"Yeah, I can take care of myself Boss!" She laughed.

*******

The events of that night were traumatic, from Sam messing with her head, to a gang trying to get at her, then the whole situation of the call, everyone felt like shit.

"Okay team, It's been a long night. Go home, get some sleep, we can do some work here tomorrow." Greg said as the team began to exit the briefing room.

"Jules." Greg called out.

_Great. _

"Yeah Sarge?" She turned on her heel and walked back towards him, taking her seat once again.

"So, you took care of things?" Greg joked. "An officer called me trying to get hold of you… so you could come talk to them about a gang assaulting a police officer?"

"Uh, yeah, about that." She began.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything too kamikaze." He laughed as he saw a smile come across her face.

"Sarge, its been an emotional night, but just trust me… it was definitely a Jules day." She joked.

"Okay Jules, whatever you say." He stood up, patting her back as they walked out of the briefing room.

_Happy Jules Day._

**OKAY! I understand that would never happen, but you have to admit, Jules can kick** **ass. I mean, I wouldn't want to make her mad. Haha. But I mean, how can you not love Jules! Shes hilarious! My favorite character on Flashpoint, along with Sam.**

**Oh and by the way, the italicized lines are her thoughts to herself. Haha. Just clarifying that!**

**Review please!**


End file.
